


Plot Twist

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Meta, One Shot, Teasing, True Love, Writer Qrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Qrow is writing a novel about his adventures and for some reason changes a story event in a way that disturbs Clover
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 67





	Plot Twist

Qrow put down the quill and gazed out the window at the forest of magnificent oak trees that framed the humble log cabin he and Clover called home. It had been several years since the defeat of Salem and a modicum of normalcy had returned to the world.  
  
Team RWBY had declared themselves the headmasters of various huntsman academies and still maintained a bond of friendship that would never be broken, while the self-proclaimed bad luck charm saw fit to finally tie the knot with Clover and pursue a life of peace and quiet with the occasional pursuit of something exciting to keep them on their toes.  
  
Aspects of the journey towards the defeat of Salem continued to play back clearly within his mind and one day without prompting he sat in his study and began to write down his full version of events that stuck out moreso than others. It was not the first time he had taken to writing things down in such a way and he knew that Ruby especially had taken a shining to telling a story in the most exaggerated manner possible.  
  
Today's passage highlighted a particularly dark night during the arrest of Tyrian Callows when he, Clover and Robyn Hill worked together and successfully managed to bring in one of Remnant's most dangerous criminals but upon reaching a certain point, he couldn't help but imagine a darker turn for the story and without thinking decided to write it down.  
  
Qrow read back over the page with shaky hands and watery eyes, unable to imagine such an unfair and unjust version of reality where this would actually be a possible result of poor judgment on the behalf of himself and those he had fought beside, let alone the one man he knew he could spend the rest of his life with.  
  
As the thoughts began to manifest into a gentle sobbing, confident, approaching footsteps could be heard making their way to the study and upon looking up Qrow was met with the kind and thoughtful gaze of his husband. His hair messy, wearing just a pair of loose pyjama pants with imprints of black and white horseshoes to emphasise his unique semblance that complimented Qrow's in every way.  
  
He stared at Qrow lovingly and walked over, letting out a yawn as he did so. "Still working on the book? Where you up to now?"  
  
The older man hesitated and bunched a fist over the most recent page, causing it to fold in on itself. "I uh, actually just got to our fight with Tyrian."  
  
Clover's eyes darkened momentarily before that telltale smirk returned while he posed and flexed. "Aha! Of course! The day Clover the Courageous bested the Tyrannical Tyrian and restored peace and security to Mantle!"  
  
Qrow rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back a smile. It was in this motion however that Clover noticed something was amiss. "Qrow, your eyes are red. Have you been crying?"  
  
The older man shifted uncomfortably. Discussing feelings and worries were still a difficult hurdle to overcome but after a moment he smoothed out the piece of paper and handed it to his husband without a word.  
  
Clover initially read the paragraphs with an energetic zest that Qrow had always found endearing. "Qrow and Clover faced one another down upon the snowy field just outside Mantle and as Tyrian joined the fray, things became more complicated as the three struggled to maintain a balance over quick strikes and heavy hits, each attempting to gain the upper hand."  
  
Clover's eyes raised up to meet Qrow's but the older man had instead appeared to find something very fascinating about the patterns present in the hardwood floor of the study. "Finally Tyrian suggested that he and Qrow could take down the young Ace Ops leader and then finish the score with one another. After a series of devastating blows, Clover stood in an exhausted state, happy to allow this victory to be Qrow's but in a moment that appeared to last a lifetime, Tyrian brutally stabbed the Ace Ops leader with Qrow's very own scythe, leaving him to bleed out on the cold harshness of the Atlesian tundra."  
  
Clover bit his lip and continued up to where Qrow had finished writing, more out of morbid curiosity than anything else. "As he whispered 'Good luck' to the bad luck charm, Clover Ebi, leader of the Atlesian Ace Ops passed away as the early morning sun began to rise and usher in a new day and as tears began to stream down Qrow's face, he unleashed a bone-chilling scream into the dawn air that could be heard throughout Mantle, leaving many confused and worried as to the possibility of what may have happened after this night of upheaval and misery..."  
  
Qrow had finally decided to look up and meet Clover's gaze to find his eyes filled with tears threatening to fall. The younger man gingerly placed the page back onto the table before staring out the window at the rising sun, bathing the forest in a hue of pink and purple. "Why in the name of the gods would you write something like this Qrow?"  
  
The question left Qrow with a pit in his stomach and he did his best to keep his voice from cracking. "I don't know. I kept wondering what if something had gone wrong that night? What if right now is just a dream and any moment I'm gonna wake up alone in a dark place as punishment?"  
  
Clover growled and roughly snatched away the page, tearing it to pieces violently and throwing it into the wicker basket located in the corner of the room before grabbing Qrow by his collar and dragging him to the window, which he promptly opened, allowing the coolness of the air into the room. "Does this feel like a dream, Qrow? The Autumn chill on your skin, the warmth and cozy atmosphere of our home, me?"  
  
Qrow's lip quivered and he clung to the other man out of sheer desperation, needing to feel every part of him. "I just hate to think of a universe where I can't do this with you, where I can't wake up to you every day and tell you how much you make my life worth living. I guess I wrote that because I'm still so scared."  
  
Clover tipped his chin up with a finger and placed a lingering kiss to Qrow's lips, delighting in the slight moan he elicited from the other man. "If (and that's a big if) there is by some cruel twist of fate a reality where this right here isn't possible, I would rather put my thoughts to something much more constructive and happy. For instance, I can hold you close and make sure you are always taken care of exactly as you deserve and if you ever have those thoughts again come to me and I promise you I will find a way to steer your mind to something a little more enjoyable and beautiful."  
  
Qrow found himself closing his eyes and relaxing with the rise and fall of Clover's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat and feeling the chill of a peaceful Autumnal dawn. "All I need is for you to just tell me you're here, in this moment and I'll be okay."  
  
Clover gestured towards the window and the two men gazed out as the sun fully rose above the trees, its golden glow illuminating the brilliance and beauty this world could still offer. "I will always be here, my Qrow, my light, my heart..."  
  
  



End file.
